15 Reasons to Love
by Dreams of a Reality
Summary: Ichigo challenges Kish's love. “If you really care for me, then give me 15 reasons why you care!” Kish accepts this challenge, and he gives her, her 15 reasons...
1. Your Eyes

**15 Reasons to Love**

_**One **_

* * *

¤

_Her beauty is like untouched, blossoming roses, her eyes are like bright pink diamonds… Her smell is that of a spring tree… Oh why does she not love me? I love her so much. How can she just turn away from me like that? I really want her to love me back the way I do. Then, I will truly find 'true' happiness, if there is such…_

Kish sat alone in the middle of the park's forest, picking petals off a brightly colored daisy. He sighed in big breaths. His depression was so evident at the time… He looked down at himself and released another held-in sigh.

No matter how many times he did this, it wouldn't take away the pain and heartache…

Why was this so?

"Why do I even try now? I know these feelings will never be returned… She left without a word and took off with her friends… Maybe-." Kish paused, "-Maybe if I catch her alone and tell her just, how true these feelings of mine are, maybe they'll finally get some closure…" Kish picked off the last petal of the daisy. He laughed a little at himself.

_What am I doing? I'm not some sensitive, earthling man… I shouldn't be pouting like this. _Kish threw down the petal-less flower's stem. He stepped on it with a simple smirk and flew off…

¤

_I'm supposed to meet Aoyama-kun today! Eek! I can't hold in my excitement!!!_ Ichigo hugged herself momentarily while she finished sweeping the café's dirty floors.

"He said he had a surprise for me! I can't wait!!!" Ichigo smiled. Everyone heard her squeal and looked at her strangely. Ichigo blushed a little.

"Gomen-nasai…" she smiled.

At exactly six o'clock Ichigo threw down her broom and grab her things, heading out of the café. Everyone was wide-eyed at her exit. After a couple seconds they just shrugged it off… Ichigo ran down the middle of the park with a huge smile on her face and 'I'm in love' written on her forehead.

"I wonder what he has for me?" Ichigo slowed down to a walk after she made it down to the sidewalk of the city's streets. "Could it be flowers? That's too typical… he'd do something much more surprising! – Chocolates maybe? No… I don't know but I sure can't wait!" Ichigo squealed.

Ichigo walked with her head high with her nose snubbed up into the air. She really thought she was somebody.

"Ichigo." Kish smirked. He was flying close above her with his arms crossed. He watched as she made her way to the train station. _Where could she be going?_ Kish asked himself. He followed her until she came up to a pole in the middle of the train station. She stood there under it looking around…

_Is she waiting for someone? _Kish tilted his head at this. Suddenly, Ichigo's face seemed to brighten up with a huge smile…

Kish looked over to see a young man walking over to her with a smile. Kish growled and clenched his fists at this.

"Momomiya-san!" Masaya walked up to the waiting Ichigo. Ichigo smiled happily at him.

"Konnichiwa, Aoyama-kun. Why did you want to meet me here?" she asked curiously. Masaya laughed cutely (You know that cute little Masaya laugh. ).

"I have a surprise for you Momomiya-san." Masaya reached into his pant pocket, digging around. Ichigo looked down where he was digging, smiling on the inside. Finally, she could see his hand pull out and he held a small pink box. Ichigo tilted her head curiously at it. Masaya smiled a little as he opened it. Ichigo's eyes brightened.

"Ever since I gave you that bell necklace, it just looked so plain to me, so I thought it needed something to compliment it." He smiled, handing it to her. They were two pure gold, bell earrings. They shined in the sun's bright rays. Ichigo's eyes twinkled.

Kish watched from afar with envy. Ichigo never looked at him that way, or smiled that way for him. This twisted and turned inside of him…

"Aoyama-kun… they're, utsukushii." She smiled kindly at him. He laughed.

"Just put them on." He motioned for her to put them on. She picked them up out of the box, and sat the box down by her feet. She put them in and smiled. She folded her hands together and blushed at Masaya. Her face turned a little red as she saw his hands coming towards her face. She moved a little, making the earrings jingle. Masaya flicked one, making it jingle once more. He smiled at her.

"I knew they'd look good on you." He titled his head and smiled once more.

Ichigo blushed.

"- Arigatou… Aoyama-kun." She looked down at her feet…

Kish couldn't take it anymore. The sight of the human boy touching Ichigo- being in the presence of Ichigo- her smiling at him, them laughing… It ticked him badly inside. He clenched his hands so tight; he could feel his nails, digging into his skin.

"Ichigo!!!" he finally yelled above her from the sky. Ichigo quickly turned staring at him flying towards her.

"Kish?" she yelled. Kish dove towards Masaya and without warning pushed into him hardly. It knocked Masaya into the concrete wall by the train.

"Aoyama-kun!!!" Ichigo shouted, and took off to go comfort him. Kish landed in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Aoyama-kun!" she shouted once more, reaching out as if she could touch him. She glared hard at Kish. "What did you do?" she said angrily at Kish. He reached out his hand as if to touch her cheek. She slapped his arm away.

"Don't touch me…" Ichigo backed away, trying to hold back tears. Kish couldn't stop. He felt insane. He had that little smirk on his face as he walked towards her.

"Ichigo- I – I love you, Ichigo," he said, smiling. She could hear people running around screaming behind him.

"No!" she yelled. Kish's smile turned into a frown.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't understand.

"No!" she repeated again, starting to break down…

"Ichigo…" he said calmly, knowing inside that he had hurt her. He just kept stepping closer towards her as she kept backing away…

"Don't come any closer!" Ichigo tripped and fell on her bum. She held out her arm with her pendant, threatening to transform. The first sight of a tear was seen, streaming down her soft cheek. Kish felt kind of bad.

"Ichigo, Onegai shimasu," he tried to reason, "I- I love you…" he held out his arms, as if to hold her.

"No." Ichigo stood up, wiping away her tear. She glanced over Kish's shoulder to see Masaya lying there, out cold.

"But, Ichigo-."

"No! You don't love me…" she started walking towards Kish, "If you loved me-." She paused to take a sniff as she was standing right before Kish; "- If you love me, you wouldn't have done just that." She pointed behind Kish to Masaya, "He's the one _I_ love… He's the only one for me…" she smiled a little at this. Kish just grew angrier inside.

"No! I love you Ichigo! Not that stupid human!" he yelled in her face. Ichigo wanted to cry more, but she didn't; anger just built up.

"You say you love me… Then, give me a reason…" she said.

"What?"

"- A reason… Give me 15 reasons why you love me and why, I should love you back. Give me 15 reasons of what you like of me and see if it convinces me, that you truly care…" Ichigo walked around Kish to get to Masaya. She put her hand under his head and looked at him kindly…

"Aoyama-kun…" she whispered. A big crowd gathered around her… She could hear people whispering and saying things bout her and stuff like: "Call an ambulance!" – "Did she do that?" – "Who was that elf guy?" – "What happened?" It all seemed to run through her mind at the same time…

Kish stood there for a second, staring at her with Masaya, with a frown. He looked down at himself, thinking…

"- A reason… Give me 15 reasons why you love me and why, I should love you back. Give me 15 reasons of what you like of me and see if it convinces me, that you truly care…"

"15 reasons…" he repeated to himself and teleported off…

Ichigo looked down at Masaya and looked up all around her. She could hear ambulances and sirens coming. She looked over the crowds and saw that Kish, had disappeared…

¤

"15 reasons…" Kish kept repeating that to himself over and over again as he flew through the skies. Those words just kept wanting to pulsate through the corridors of his mind…

"No! You don't love me…" she started walking towards Kish, "If you loved me-." She paused to take a sniff as she was standing right before Kish; "- If you love me, you wouldn't have done just that." She pointed behind Kish to Masaya, "He's the one I love… He's the only one for me…"

"He's just a human!" Kish yelled to the clouds. He stopped flying for a moment and looked down at all of the lights of the city and all of the people walking around at night…

"15 reasons…" he began, "- So 15 reasons it shall be, Ichigo…" Kish clenched his fists and flew off somewhere…

¤

Ichigo was waiting in the emergency room, for the nurse to return and let her know what kind of condition Masaya was in… She kept taking in deep breaths, telling herself things were going to be fine…

"Ms. Momomiya?" a lady in a white robe with a matching hat came out.

"Hai?" Ichigo stood up a little in her chair.

"Masaya would like to see you now." She smiled. Ichigo smiled at this and jumped up. She walked into the back room where they were keeping Masaya. She could hear the machines beeping. Masaya had a big smile on his face as Ichigo walked in.

"Déjà vu huh, Momomiya-san?" he laughed a little. She laughed back because of the fact he did.

"Are you feeling okay?" she blushed.

"I'm feeling fine," he smiled, "The doctors say I can even go home tonight." Ichigo stared at his forehead and saw a big wrapping. She frowned at this, fiddling with her thumbs. He just kept smiling at her…

Ichigo couldn't help but to feel bad, like it was her fault. But, it's not like she could control Kish's actions…

"Momomiya-san?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up. Masaya smiled a little.

"Are you okay, you seem sad?"

"It's just- I mean, look at you…" she frowned. He laughed.

"I'm fine, Momomiya-san… you really need to worry about yourself. I'm glad that alien didn't hurt you." His words made Ichigo smile.

"Momomiya Ichigo?" Ichigo heard someone call her name.

"Hai?" she turned to see a guy standing in front of her. It kind of made her jump a little…

"I have a message for you." He said.

"A message?" Ichigo looked at him strangely.

"Here." He handed her a paper and left from the room. Ichigo glanced at it and clutched t in her hand. She looked over at Masaya, who was smiling.

"Go home, Momomiya-san. You look tired… Get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow…"

"But, Aoyama-kun, I want to stay here with you…"

"I'll be fine… Just go. I'll call you." He smiled kindly at her as she stood up out of her chair and walked outside. She closed the room door behind her. She sighed and looked down at the paper the man had given her…

Ichigo stared at it strangely yet, curiously and slowly opened it. It had somewhat of messing handwriting on it, but it was readable. She rubbed out the crinkles and read it:

_I love you're beautiful eyes… I get lost whenever I look into them; it makes me feel as if I'm special, when you're the one beholding them…_

Ichigo seemed flattered but still confused as to whom it was from… She smiled at it and placed it into her pocket… Ichigo made her way out of the hospital and headed home…

"Ichigo…" Kish stared at her from above, "I will give you 15 reasons why I care so much, for someone so special…"

¤


	2. Your Beautiful Smile

**A/N: **_Wow! I can't believe all of the reviews I got for the first chapter!!! I was so suprised. I just posted this story for the heck of it, to see if people liked the idea. I didn't really think I was going to update it. Because this is actually my alternate account, so I have other stories to work on. Then, I got all of these wonderful reviews! This really might motivate me to write this more often! I'm just thrilled everyone likes it so far! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Just remember to: review!!!_

**15 Reasons to Love**

_**Two**_

¤

_I love you're beautiful eyes… I get lost whenever I look into them; it makes me feel as if I'm special, when you're the one beholding them…_

"What does that mean?" Ichigo kept looking down at the paper. It boggled her mind as to think who would've written it to her…

"It couldn't have been Masaya he was in the room with me… Ryou? No… I don't-." Ichigo scratched her head, "Why does it have to be so confusing? It's quite flattering, though." Ichigo smiled.

Ichigo was just sitting in bed the next morning, still tired from the night before. Everything having to do with Masaya and Kish… What isn't tiring about that? Ichigo sighed at herself.

"I might as well get up. Sitting around all day isn't going to help…" Ichigo pulled the covers and sheets off of her and walked up to the mirror in her room. She watched herself as she yawned and rubbed her eyelids. Her hair seemed to be sticking up every which-a-way. Ichigo looked up angrily at the twigs of hair. She pulled out her hairbrush and held it like a sword. She quickly brushed the top of her hair and smiled as the twigs, neatly, laid down. Then, the hairs popped right back up again. Ichigo glared hard at them. She sighed. She took two yellow ribbons and brushed her hair into two ponytails. She smiled, as they looked perfect in her eyes…

She walked up to her closet and opened the doors. She grew wide-eyed as clothes and old socks fell on top of her. She pushed everything off and sighed deeply. She looked at the clothes hanging up and pulled out a yellow skirt and a white tank top. Ichigo put on her clothes and flipped out her ponytails. She smiled at herself as she walked out of her room. She headed for the door.

"Honey, where are going? You haven't eaten breakfast." Her mom called.

"I'm not hungry… I'll be back soon!" she yelled as she walked out of the door. She looked up at the blue sky, wondering…

_I hope Aoyama-kun is okay… He said he'd call me today… _Ichigo sighed…

_"Go home, Momomiya-san. You look tired… Get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow…"_

_"But, Aoyama-kun, I want to stay here with you…"_

_"I'll be fine… Just go. I'll call you." He smiled kindly at her as she stood up out of her chair and walked outside. She closed the room door behind her._

Ichigo sighed once more.

The wind blew by and she grew chills up her arms. She hugged herself, trying to keep warm. It was colder than usual, being a summer day. Just then, she heard a noise…

**Ring, ring!**

**Ring, ring!**

"Huh? My phone is ringing!" Ichigo quickly dug through her bag and pulled out her ringing phone. She smiled as to seeing the name 'Masaya' appear. She quickly answered it with a smile but tried not to seem too eager…

"Moshi, moshi? Aoyama-kun?" a smile slowly grew across her face.

"Momomiya-san?" he said.

"Hai, Aoyama-kun!" she said happily. He laughed a little.

"Yes, Momomiya-san. How are you today?"

"I'm good. How about you, are you feeling better?"

"Much better. I feel like I could actually go to the gym today." Ichigo smiled at him and blushed.

"Well, are you maybe feeling better to, maybe, do something today? Like, maybe, go to the park?" Ichigo paused and listened to Masaya's answer contently.

"Sure, Momomiya-san." Ichigo could feel him smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, so I'll meet you at the park in about an hour?" Ichigo bit her bottom lip.

"Sure! I'll see you then. Dewa mata, Momomiya-san."

"Sore dewa, Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo smiled brightly as she hung up the phone…

Ichigo waited a while before shouting, "Eek!" and dancing around with a piece sign. Ichigo was so happy at that moment…

¤

"Ichigo-san… I want you to know all of these things… because I do care… How I love your beautiful eyes, and your beauty… it makes me tremble when I come before you…" Kish tilted his head back, sitting around in the other dimension. Pai and Taruto were busy off doing something else, to really even pay attention to Kish… at least Pai, anyways…

"Kish, you've been sitting there all day… what are you thinking about?" Taruto sat down beside him. Kish let out a small laugh.

"It's not important for your little mind, Taruto…" he Taruto's head, making his hair stick up.

"What do you mean, 'it's not important for my little mind'? I'm a grown up!" Taruto stood up with a fist and act offensively, "You act like I'm just some little kid and I'm not!" Kish just stared up and looked at his fingernails, not paying attention to a thing Taruto was going on about…

"Do you hear me?" Taruto yelled.

"Stop Taruto." Pai commanded, "Stop acting foolishly and come on… we have work to do." Pai said and teleported. Taruto was about to teleport as he asked Kish, "Well, aren't you coming?"

"No," Kish replied, "I have more important things to attend to. I'll catch up later." Taruto just shrugged at this and teleported off…

_Your smile… That's truly the second reason I love you so much, Ichigo-san…_ Kish smirked at his own thoughts…

Kish stood up, taking one more look around and teleported off…

¤

"Yay! It's almost been an hour!" Ichigo smiled, "Aoyama-kun should show up at any moment! I cannot wait! Nya!" Ichigo jumped up. She had just arrived at the park, seeing that not many people were there today. She sat down at an empty bench and waited for Masaya. She fiddled with the rims of her cotton, yellow skirt, biting her tongue, just thinking about what had happened to Masaya the other day. She still felt as if it had been her fault.

"Aoyama-kun…" she leaned her head back and stared into the clear blue sky. She smiled… _Blue… The Blue Knight, Aoyama-kun. So, brave and so nice…_ Ichigo smirked, _what could be better?_

"Momomiya-san!" Ichigo looked back up to see Masaya coming towards her with a huge smile upon his face. She couldn't help but smile bigger at this.

"Konnichiwa, Aoyama-kun, o genki desu ka?" she smiled. Masaya made it over to her.

"Konnichiwa, Momomiya-san. Genki-desu. Arigatou for asking." He smiled back. Ichigo stood up from the bench so she could be almost eye level with Masaya.

"Ii desu yo!" Ichigo said.

"So, Momomiya-san, what did you have in mind that we could do?"

"In mind? Uh-."

_Ichigo you baka! You didn't think of anything to do!_ Ichigo beat herself mentally.

"It's okay, I brought a basket, we can have a lunch picnic." He smiled kindly. Ichigo just nodded at him.

Kish watched both of them from afar as he glared down at Masaya. He was sitting on the top branch of an oak tree. His anger grew just by watching Masaya flirt with Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed at the sight of Masaya's abounding smile. Masaya brought a strawberry pie out of the basket and sat it down next to Ichigo. She smiled at the deliciousness of it. The bright smell tickled her nose into twitching.

"It smells so good, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo blushed.

"Arigatou, Momomiya-san." He smiled back at her.

Somehow out of watching this, Kish kept his anger silent. He wanted to go down there and beat the heck out of Masaya, but he didn't. He felt that, the best way to impress Ichigo would be to give her a second reason. He sat down, calmly, and tacitly on the branch of the oak tree. His ears perked when he heard her laughing. He looked back down at his koneko to see her smiling. He clenched his fists as he saw Masaya hug Ichigo…

_He's… hugging me…_ Ichigo melted at the thought of Masaya holding her within his arms. _He's so warm. _She smiled once more. A light, yet perfect music began to play in her head. The kind of soft music you'd hear at Christmas time from a music box; the kind that would put a small child to sleep. It softened Ichigo's heart. She closed her eyes and held in this moment of perfect, cathartic, wonderfulness…

Masaya let go, leaving Ichigo speechless and blushing. She held her hand up to her mouth, while she blankly stared at Masaya's warming smile.

"I have something for you… Ichigo." Ichigo's heart did a back flip at the sound of her first name.

_He called me… Ichigo… _She thought. The thought itself overwhelmed her mind that, he might actually _love her_. Just hearing her name jump off of his lips made her the happiest little kitten. Then, just before that, him saying he, had something for her… This not only poked at her heart, but at her curiosity. Masaya stood up from the blanket.

"I'll be right back, Ichigo." He smiled. He just had to say it one more time before leaving her for the moment. Ichigo just shook her head without words. She still seemed to be speechless.

"_I have something for you… Ichigo." – Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo… _These words of his, just echoed around, bouncing off the walls of her thoughts. Ichigo smiled once more. A slight breeze approached her neck from the east, making little chill bumps run up her spine… _I wonder what he's doing. _She kept thinking. Then, she felt something on her neck. It couldn't have been a bug, because it was too light. It couldn't have been someone's fingertip trying to catch her attention, because it was too rough. It wasn't a leaf because the texture wasn't like it. She reached around her arm and grabbed the piece of material from her neck. It was a piece of paper.

"Where did this come from?" Ichigo asked herself. She turned around and looked up at the oak tree behind her. Leaves fell as if the tree had just recently shaken from someone's jouncing of its limbs. Ichigo scratched her head as she examined the piece of paper. It was folded horizontally in a rigid square. It looked as if it had been ripped in a hurry. Ichigo carefully unfolded the paper to find scratchy, Japanese handwriting. It was readable, but horribly written… It read: _Your smile shines as brightly as your presence, which unveils your cute little laugh… I love, your smile. _

"Nya?" Ichigo looked at the paper funny. _Did Aoyama-kun write this? But, he's gone… Who could've—? _

"Ichigo-san…" she heard a light, yet sweet voice call her name. She looked up to see Masaya standing there with a small, pink box in hand.

"Masaya—" Ichigo paused as Masaya sat back down next to her and opened the small, pink box. Ichigo blushed at the sight of a white gold locket. It sat in white sheets of satin that gave it a beautiful glow.

"Migoto! Ny-a!" Ichigo smiled sensationally at the locket. Masaya laughed a little at her reaction.

"Look." Masaya opened the locket, revealing a small picture of Ichigo and him together. It was when they had taken multiple silly pictures at a booth. Ichigo had her eyes closed and her tongue sticking out, while Masaya used his middle and index finger to make bunny ears out of Ichigo's head. Ichigo blushed at the pure sweetness and thought of the gift.

"I love it— Masaya." Ichigo blushed. He smiled at her reaction.

"I'm glad you like it— Ichigo." It was apparent that the sound of each other's name being called out made them happy. The evening seemed to be perfect and effortless…

Ichigo made it home soon after the sun's leaving from the, now darkened, sky. Ichigo was cuddled up tight within her sheets on her bed, in her room. She lay there with her eyes wide open. It's like; she just couldn't find the will to sleep. There were too many things in her mind.

_Your smile shines as brightly as your presence, which unveils your cute little laugh… I love, your smile._

These words were so beautiful, but they weren't from Masaya… This troubled Ichigo very much. It felt to her, almost like she was cheating on Masaya. But, she wasn't… It surprised her even more that, it's all she could ponder about. She slightly caressed her locket between her fingers, as she lay there, sleepless…

¤

"Ichigo…" her name slipped out from his lips nonchalantly. Kish sat there cross-legged, in the air, staring over the streets of Tokyo. He still couldn't escape the thoughts of Masaya and Ichigo together. It still made him flinch. He hated it. He wanted to be the one making Ichigo smile. He was determined to do so. He was going to give her those 15 reasons…

¤

**Japanese Translations:**

**--Moshi, moshi?- Hello? (On the phone)**

**--O genki desu ka?- How are you?**

**--Genki-desu- I'm doing fine.**

**--Ii desu yo- Good.**

**--Arigatou- Thank you.**

**--Migoto- Beautiful**

**--Konnichiwa- Hello.**


End file.
